American Girls: We're Back!
by akkiangel
Summary: The girls are going back to Japan and will be attending school there as an exchanged student, but then Voltaire is now after them. How will they be able to handle this? COMPLETE!
1. We Are Coming Back!

akkiangel: yay i'm back and this is the sequel! hehehehe yep like all beginning chapters this one will be short xD

Disclaimer: I'm alive again! akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or Sai.

* * *

It's been three months since Death Angels disappeared. Rumor has it that they moved to a different state under differnt names, except they really just got home schooled and never wanted to go out. It was a normal day for the team living in the same mansion they had met everyone else in when Jaejoong called them.

"Yes sir?" Amber asked Jaejoong politely.

"Would you like to go somewhere? For a year maybe to see if you would enjoy staying there?" Jaejoong asked sended all four girls a smile.

"Where too?" Amy asked. Sai became her normal silent self over at the corner ever since she and Kai had to separate from each other and stay in a long distant relationship.

"It's your choice, except Alexandra will be accompanying you," Jaejoong said as someone appeared behind him. All four girls look to see Alex.

"Hi Alex," Rachael said.

"Hey you guys long time no see," Alex said with a smile.

"So where would you like to go?" Jaejoong asked the five girls. All five girls then grinned and looked at on another including Sai.

"JAPAN!" They all yelled. Jaejoong laughed as he pulled out five plane tickets.

"I thought you would like to go there so I got you first class plane tickets to head over to Japan for tonight. By the time you get to Japan there will be a driver waiting for you to take you over to the mansion there. You will all be attending school there for an entire year. If you enjoy it then you may stay. So go get packing for your trip," Jaejoong said.

"Thanks!" Amber yelled and all five girls rushed out the room. Jaejoong sat at his desk chuckling at the five girls. Seeing how eager they are to go to Japan and be with their loved ones again. Jaejoong said good-bye to the five girls at the airport for her personally took them there himself to say good-bye to them one last time. When they got on the plane and took off Jaejoong went home wondering about the girl's adventures.

* * *

akkiangel: short huh? sorry about that, but hey I'm just started a sequel so just be glad there is one!

Amber: NOOOO I'M STUCK WITH HER AGAIN!

Sai: AHHHHH WHY ME!

akkiangel: i made you, but then gave you to my friend. still i'm allowed to use you bwa hahahaha!

Sai: she's crazy...

akkiangel: Well okay! Review please so for now toodles people!


	2. The Exchanged Students

akkiangel: HAHAHAHA I'M BACK!

Amber: NOOOOO WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!

akkiangel: Oh Amber that hurts my heart you are so mean –cries-

Amber: What have you done to my owner! Who are you?

akkiangel: Okay Amber go and Disclaim for me now.

Disclaimer: I'm still alive you know?

akkiangel: Then go and disclaim while we are still young!

Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai.

* * *

Everyone was at school trying to get out of the mess they got in. Girls would continuously flirt around with the beyblading teams non-stop. 

"Get away from me already Rosemary," Brooklyn hissed. His patience for once was going thin. No matter how many times he told the girls politely that he was with someone they wouldn't stop bugging him.

Brooklyn's POV

"But," aRosemary started. Someone laughed. Tome it sounded like bells ringing in his ears.I instantly looked up hoping it to be Amber, because it sounded like her. There was a girl sitting in the tree with her hair tied to pigtails and glasses. Except on the tree she seemed to be about thirty feet above the air.I mentally slapped himself.

_'Amber is back at America! She's not over here you idiot!'_I thought hastily.

"Can't you girls tell that his patience is wearing thin? I'd advise you should leave him along," the girl in the tree said. To mysurprise the girl sounded like a 10 years old version of Amber.

"What's your name?"I asked. The girl smiled at me.

"Oh that's sad! You already forgot my name!" the girl said sarcasticlly.For some reason I felt like I knew the girl from somewhere. It feels like she took me home or I'm home with her. I don't know which, but then around her it feels like I'm around Amber again. I laughed, but then Rosemary got mad.

"Brookie how come you laugh with a stranger and not me?" Rosemary whinned.

"Sorry, but then I'm not a stranger," the girl said.

"Well shouldn't you be getting to your school now?" Rosemary asked with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips. The girl sighed.

"Just, because I look young doesn't mean I'm really _that _young. I'm still 16 yah know?" the girl asked then jumped down from the tree, but still landed gracefully.

"What are you kid stupid?" Rosemary asked, but then the girl ignored her and just kissed me. When she did it felt really fimiliar, like she is Amber. I was trying to get myself to push her away, but for some reason I couldn't. Rosemary got mad as usual.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Rosemary screeched. The girl made grin that looks just like Amber's grin.

"If he's your boyfriend then why doesn't he kiss you? Why does he want you to leave him alone? Do you know the answer to them all?" the girl asked. Rosemary opened her mouth for a minute then shut them. I felt like laughing, but then held it back.

"Well, that's because you aren't his girlfriend. If you didn't know Amber from the Death Angels is his girlfriend," the girl said now sending Rosemary a glare. Rosemary laughed.

"If so then why isn't she with him?" Rosemary laughed. The girl was now laughing again. It was no mistake her laugh sounded like bells in my ears still.

"Because she's right here with me," I answered as I wrap my arms around the girl. The girl smiled.

"Yay now you found out!" the girl chirpped.

"You are with her? But Brookie!" Rosemary whinned.

"I'm not your's in the first place," I said sending her a glare.

"Hey Brook is not an item to be tossed around! He chooses who he wants to be with first. If the want to be with him as well then that's fine they can get together, but he is NOT an ITEM!" Amber yelled. Yep that's my Amber. The girl I will always love and will always be there for.

End of POV

Rosemary was shocked of what Amber just said, but was furious at Amber at the same time. Rosemary went up to Amber and raised her hand before sending a swipe at Amber just to miss and fall backwards. Amber giggled.

"Oh please. I don't want to be the one that hurts you so please just try not to make me mad and attack you," Amber said before she and Brooklyn left.

-Over with Kai in Kai's POV-

These girls are annoying! When will they leave me alone? Where's Sai? How is Sai? What is she doing? Will she come here? Will I ever see her again? Oh boy I'm asking myself a lot of questions again that I can't answer, but I can't help it. I miss her too much. I miss her. I miss everything about her. Just thentwo new students came in from the door. One of them didn't seem nervous about having to come here. In fact she seems pretty much calm like she's been here a million times and is just late. Do I even know her? Why would I pay attention to her? She's not Sai! The girl gave the teacher a piece of paper and she smiled.

"Class this is the new student Stella Wong," the teacher said. Stella isn't even close to Sai. Just the same first letter of their name and same last names. I frown. Stella just looks like Sai, except she has longer hair tied to a pony tail. When she turned around her pony tail acted like more of a whip. Her hair even reaches to her waist, but then her eyes are dark purple. She doesn't look like Sai at all.

"Stella could you please tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked, but then Stella didn't even seemed interested in it.

"16, Stella Wong, 4 other friends that are freakin annoying, hates noisy-annoying-bitchy-sluts, hates stupidass-persistent-flirters, likes... too bad none of you concern," Stella said. For some reason that sounded like Sai talking, except Sai has only 3 other friends that would usually come on the trip not 4.

"Uhhh okay Miss Wong. Class is there anyone with a question?" the teacher asked. A couple of hands raised in the air. The teacher pointed to Andy.

"Hey will you go out with me to the dance?" Andy asked instantly. I felt mad for some reason. Everytime I look at Stella she reminds me of Sai! Dam wretch for looking just like Sai... but what if she was Sai?

"No. Any more questions like that I'll beat that person up," Stella said. All the hands fell down except for one. It was from the new girl Amber Tran. She looks like a 10 years old more than a 16 years old, except she keeps on staying close to Brooklyn, and he didn't have a problem with it. I wonder if he is starting to cheat on his girl. The teacher pointed at the new girl.

"What took you so long?" Amber asked with a shly grin.

"None of your concern," Stella said.

"Oh I'm hurt," Amber said pretending to feel hurt, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone pratically laughed except for Stella.

"Okay Stella you could sit next to Kai! Kai please raise your hand," the teacher said. I raised it so easily like that person was Sai. Dam her! Stella came over and just sat in her chair next to me before sending me an icy smile that Sai does. My eyes widen. Only Sai could do those type of smiles, or so I know. I guess she isn't the only one.

"Nice to see you Hiwitari. Cat got your tounge?" Stella asked.

"No Wong.I believe your nickname is Sai," I said with a smirk. She sended me another icy smile while nodding.

"About time Kai," Sai said. From the other side of the room I could feel Amber grinning at us. Amber Tran is actually Amber Nguyen. Who knew she could actually fake her age really well?

-- Tala's POV --

Alexandra? Where are you? I miss you so! I swear she better write to me this week! So far no letters from her for this week! Maybe I should make her write a letter to me everyday for now, but then something made my ears perk up that the teacher was saying.

"Everyone this is Alexandra," Oh please let it be Nolan!"Nguyen," The teacher said. I hit my head on my desk. I'm starting to get desperate! I look at the girl again because something flashed from her. Holy shit! She has silver hair just like Alexandra! Except there are red highlights! When I look at her eyes I hit my head on my desk again. I was wrong her eyes weren't light blue, they were crystal green! No where close to light blue!

"Hi everyone! Stella is my friend I came with and I have a twin older brother who is currently in America right now. I'm here accompaning my 4 friends while we are here. There is still two more of us, but then it seems they are currently in a different room right now. If you all would like to know I participated in the Californian Tournaments that had gotten cancled for some reasons. If you all would like to know I use to beyblade," Alexandra chirpped. For some reason she sounds like Alex, but more happier... or talkative. Wait she was in the Californian Tournament, has an twin older brother, 4 other friends, Amber, Stella the newbies that some reason acts like Amber and Sai... HOLY SHIT! ALEX IS HERE!

"Tala please raise your hand," The teacher said. I guess she was saying it about ten times already. I raised my hand and waited for Alex to get close to me so she could be in whisper range.

"Alexandra Nolan," I whispered. Her face lit up instantly.

--Over to Rei in Rei's POV--

A new girl came in at it was Rachael! Oh wait Amy is here too! I nudge Max in the ribs to get him looking up in class. When he saw Amy his eyes lit up as well. Rachael and Amy smiled and waved at us, except when they went to tell the class their names they were using different last names from when we last saw them... or more like each other's last names.

"My name is Rachael Hamisaki and this is Amy Lopez. We both lived in America and was raised there with 3 other friends of ours that is here. Amy is 16 now since her birthday was only yesterday, so you still get to do the 16 punches and or pinches," Rachael said with a grin.

"Rach!" Amy whinned while rubbing her arm. I wanted to laughed, but held it back. Amy would kill me if I laughed right now. Lucky us Rachael and Amy had to sit next to us! I would practically be dancing if there wasn't so many chairs in the way and the entire class around here.

--Lunch No POV--

"You guys! You are here!" Max yelled hugging Amy.

"Yeah we couldn't help it! Jaejoong's little surprise was actually to let us stay here for a year and if we want to we could live here!" Amber yelled.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Brooklyn asked. Amber grinned.

"Well there's gonna be more later so you don't think we are actually going to be telling you," Amy said.

"Yesh Amy you made it sound so... wrong," Rachael said getting hit my Amy on the head. Everyone laughed at the two girls.

"Man you all don't know how much we missed you!" Tala yelled.

"Or more like kiss Alexandra," Amber teased. The two turned bright red like a little light and Amber grinned even bigger.

"LOOK! TWO BIG RED CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!" Amber laughed.

"Amber!" Alexandra whinned. Amber just laughed her heads off so badly she fell onto Brooklyn's lap.

* * *

akkiangel: YAY THEY ARE BACK!

Amber: Chrismas lights? HahahahahaI could imagine it now!

Alexandra: Don't try.

Sai: Too late.

Amber: Always too late.

akkiangel: Well ppl please review! So glad to be doing this again!

Amber: But then you just posted this one right up after you finished the other one.

akkiangel: true...


	3. Attack of the School Fans

akkiangel: wheeee new chappie! i'm so freakin bored!

SaiWong: akki.. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

akkiangel: SaiWong is the owner of Sai Wong xD except she is completely different.

Sai: Uh...

akkiangel: See Sai is speechless and SaiWong is yellative

Amber: Okay akkiangel ate candy.

akkiangel: candy and beef jerky. the beef jerky were jerks xD because they are made out of beef and are jerks! see?

Amber: That doesn't even make sense!

akkiangel: It's not suppose to.

SaiWong: I wanna kill the Disclaimer!

akkiangel: Later pal.

Disclaimer: akkiangel and SaiWong doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

It was another day of school, but for Amber it was another day for torturment. 

"NOOOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Amber yelled holding onto a pole in her house. So far the four girls tried to get Amber off the pole to go to school, but then Amber wouldn't let go.

"Amber... come... on!" Rachael yelled as she pulled Amber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amber yelled.

-Outside-

Outside the boys were standing there hearing the commotion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amber yelled.

"Yesh Brooklyn looks like something is going wrong with your girl today," Tala teased. Brooklyn sighed as he went in. One minute later he came out with all the girls. Everyone fell down anime style seeing how Amber was acting rather cheerful like nothing happened.

"What happened?" Rei asked Brooklyn.

"She didn't want to go to school because she has her French classes today," Brooklyn sighed. Everyone sweatdropped.

--French Class or what Amber says Torture Class--

Amber was sitting in her chair twirling her pen around. She wasn't even caring what the teacher was saying, because she didn't care anyhow. The teacher then looked around the class to see Amber wasn't even paying attention or having her book out.

"(1) L'ambre ouvre s'il vous plaît votre livre et joint la classe !" the teacher yelled. Amber sighed as she opened her notebook. The teacher smiled.

"(2) Bon maintenant s'il vous plaît écrire un paragraphe de vos classes," the teacher said and started to walk away. Amber gave her a glare.

"Andrei piuttosto e salterei via da una 10 storia la costruendo il freakin stupido come la femmina," Amber muttered darkly. The teacher turned around and gave Amber a glare.

"What was that you said Amber?" the teacher asked having no idea what Amber said in italian.

"I said that I am really happy to do so," Amber lied with a smile. Everyone gave Amber a puzzled look as the teacher gave Amber a quick look before turning on her heels to pay attention to the other students. Amber rolled her eyes.

"(4) Глупая леди," Amber said. Sai gave Amber a quick glare.

"(5) Почему Вы даже беспокоите то, чтобы заставлять меня присоединиться к этому классу, если Вы уже знаете другие языки?" Sai asked. Amber shrugged.

"Dunno to save myself from having to face business skills?" Amber said. Sai threw a metal pole at Amber's face again.

"Stupid," Sai said then went back to her work.

--Lunch--

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep I know Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Dutch, German, and Norwegian," Amber sighed.

"Then what's the point of having to go and take French lessons?" Kai asked.

"To save myself from business skills!" Amber yelled.

"That's so pathetic!" Rosemary yelled. Amber looked a Rosemary first then giggled.

"(6) Привет Розмари! Вы хотите иметь горчицу на вашей рубашке теперь?" Amber asked.

"Whatever you Russian freak!" Rosemary said forgetting about Kai.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Amber said then poured mustard all over Rosemary's shirt and laughed crazily.

"What are you doing!" Rosemary screech.

"I asked if you wanted mustard all over your shirt and you said whatever, which means yes," Amber said innocently.

"You were speaking russian!" Rosemary yelled.

"The only reason why I did," Amber said with a smirk.

"You evil little..." Rosemary trailed off looking at the other 4 girls with shock.

"You are Death Angels!" Rosemary yelled. Everyone looked at her and then at the four girls. An uproar occured. The four girls were being jump by an entire crowd of students as they ran out of the cafeteria with their boyfriends.

"(7) Dies fickt Scheiße! Dummer Eselweibchenrosmarin!" Amber cursed.

"Ummm is this why you guys changed your appearance?" Brooklyn asked as they ran across the field.

"Yep!" Rachael said as they ran.

"Oh boy if we don't split up soon we are all gonna be dead meat!" Amy yelled as she took a quick glance back at the crowd.

"Okay! Rachael, Rei go left! Sai and Kai go in the middle! Max, Amy, Brooklyn, and I will go right!" Amber yelled and they all ran in the different directions. Luckly the crowd got divided into 3 parts making them a bit smaller. Sai and Kai jumped into the trees making the crowd run past them. After the crowd was out of sight the couple gave out a sigh.

"Let's find the others," Sai said. Kai nodded. Rei and Rachael were running from the crowd when they decided to jump in the bushes. They heard people yelling louder and louder then it started to fade away. Once they couldn't hear anyone talking anymore the two stood up and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Okay we are safe!" Rachael announced.

"There you are!" Sai yelled. Rachael instantly jumped into Rei's arms like in Scooby Doo. Sai sweatdrop.

"What have you been watching?" Sai asked.

"The entire collection of Scooby Doo," Rachael answered as she got out off of Rei's arms. Kai then sweatdrop. Max and Amy jumped into the bushes while Brooklyn and Amber jumped into the trees. When the crowd was away Max got up and so did Amy, but then both of them hit their heads together.

"Ow!" the two yelled attracting the crowds attention the other way.

"There they are!" A girl yelled.

"Dam!" Amber yelled as she jumped down from the tree and yelled, "Hey everyone! Lookie here I'm wayyyy closer than those two!" The crowd fell for Amber's trick and ended up chasing her. Brooklyn sighed as he got down from the tree. He girl was actually just doing that so she could be reckless.

"AHHHHHH YOU FUCKING BLOODY HORNY BASTARD!" Amber yelled from far away. Brooklyn's eyes widen as he ran to where he heard Amber yelling. Brooklyn was looking around trying to hear Amber yelling again, but then he couldn't. Up in a tree about only 10 yards away from where Brooklyn was standing was Amber trying to get out of a guy's grasp.

"Be quiet," The guy hissed in Amber's ear.

"Then get your hands off where they don't belong!" Amber hissed back as she hit the guy on the head making his black hood fall off his head. Amber looked at the boy to see a boy with forest green hair and deep red eyes. One of the boy's hand was around Amber's waist and the other one was right on her neck.

"It was either that or I make you fall into the pit of the raging fans. And besides what's the matter with me holding you like this? It's not like I touched your breast or anything," the boy said rolling his eyes. Amber slapped his head.

"You bloody pervert you did when you grabbed me," Amber muttered.

"Sorry. Besides why the hell would I want to do that to my own sister?" the boy asked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amber yells and ends up falling out of the tree.

* * *

akkiangel: wow she knows how to be shocked! anyways here's the translations!

(1) Amber please open your book and join the class (French)  
(2) Good now please write a paragraph about your classes (French)  
(3) I'd rather jump off a 10 story building you stupid ass bitch (Italian)  
(4) Stupid lady (Russian)  
(5) Why do you even bother making me join this class if you already know other languages (Russian)  
(6) Hi Rosemary! Do you want to have mustard on your shirt now? (Russian)  
(7) This is fucking shit! Stupid ass bitch Rosemary! (German)


	4. Oh Brother!

akkiangel: bwa hahahaha i'm back! yep the boredom affects me so i go off typing xD

SaiWong: yesh you are stupid

Amber: I have a brother!

Sai: you do?

Amy: really?

Rachael: it's the end of the world!

akkiangel: ummmm...

Disclaimer: akkiangel and SaiWong doens't own Beyblade?

* * *

"Amber you okay?" the boy asked as he looked down at where Amber fell. 

"Yeah just landed on something," Amber said. She looked down to see she just landed on no one other than her boyfriend. Amber instantly jumped off of him.

"Eeep! Brooklyn are you okay!" Amber asked instantly. Brooklyn was silent. Amber started to panic a bit.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn if you are alive do something!" Amber yelled holding on to the collar of Brooklyn's shirt and was shaking him. Just then someone ruffled Amber's hair and Brooklyn was laughing.

"Chill Amber I was just joking around," Brooklyn laughed. The boy in the tree laughed as well.

"Who are you?" Amber asked the boy.

"Oh sis I am so hurt you don't remember me," the boy said.

"I need a name please," Amber yelled.

"You need a name? Okay heres a name Amber!" the boy said. An anime vein appeared on Amber's head. By the time everyone appeared they saw Amber jumping a boy yelling at him.

"Serious what's your name already!" Amber yelled.

"AHHHH NO KILLIN' ALLOWED!" The boy yelled. Sai then had to go and yell at Amber just to stop her from fulling the murder scene.

"So what's your name?" Amy asked the forest green hair boy.

"Alan," the boy said.

"Okay now let me do something," Amber said calmly. Kai and Rei hesistated to let the reddish brown hair girl go, but they did anyways.

"STUPID ALAN SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING EARILER!" Amber yelled as she went off trying to kill Alan. Everyone fell down anime style as they tried to calm down the American girl. Except she didn't. She just ignored them all and went after Alan.

"AHHHH SIS NO KILLIN' ALLOWED!" Alan yelled desperatly as he ran around the group trying to stay out of reach of his sister.

"Who is the older one?" Amy asked trying to change the subject so Alan would be spared of Amber's wrath. Amber then paused and looked at Alan. Alan gave out a light chuckle.

"Me," Alan said.

"Then why is your little sister trying to kill you?" Rachael asked stupidily.Everyone looked at the fuming Amber.

"Because he didn't answer my questions right away and accidentally got his hands on a off limits place!" Amber yelled. Brooklyn gave Alan a glare now. Alan saw Brooklyn's glare and backed away a step.

"Hey dude I didn't do it on purpose!" Alan said holding his hands up. Amber sighed.

"Let it slid this once Brooklyn," Amber said.

"Fine," Brooklyn muttered when the bell rang.

"AHHHH WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amber yelled and now the group was running back to the school. All except for Alan. Alan was busy chuckling to himself.

"The benefit of having to still finish those papers so I could go to school," Alan said shaking his head. When the group got to their next class which was band them teacher gave them all glares.

"We're sorry! We got chased: Amber said.

"I figured you would with those boys," the teacher said looking at the boys behind the girls, "Anyways you will have to do a little performance with a band or by yourself." The four girls looked at each other for a minute before all having big goofy grins. Amy was just smiling and Sai just did her normal emotionless mask.

"Death Angel Band is back"! Amber and Rachael yelled at once. Everyone gave the two girls a puzzled looke. Amber rolled her eyes as Rachael shook her head.

"Death Angels remember the beyblading team?" Rachael asked. Most of the students nodded their heads.

"Okay they have a band so zip it!" Rachael hissed as the girls and boys took their seats.

--After School--

"Oy what song to sing!" Amber yelled.

"Dunno one that is short, but we make sound complicated," Alexandra said.

"Hey how come you didn't get chased!" Amber yelled.

"Because I was able to keep a low profile," Alexandra said as Amber hit her head on the table.

"So who all vote for Eternal Snow?" Rachael asked. Everyone but Amber raised their hands for one reason, because then they wouldn't have to sing much, but then Amber would have to.

"Awww why me!" Amber whinned.

"Because it is you," Sai said flatly.

"Why not Facing Towards the Wind!" Amber whinned.

"Not interesting," Rachael said.

"But neither is Eternal Snow!" Amber protested.

"Fine you choose," Amy said now getting annoyed. Amber eyes lit up as they started to practice. As for the boys they were busy practicing as well.

"This is stupid. Just because we were late doesn't mean we actually have to go first," Kai muttered.

"That's true! And since I'm with you guys I have to go first!" Tala whinned.

"God he reminds you of Amber a lot," Max said.

"That's true," Brooklyn agred.

"Hi boys you finished practicing?" Amber asked popping out of now where.

"Yeah, but why you ask?" Reiasked.

"Going to the park. Wanna come?" Amy asked as she walked over to Max.

"Trying to suck his brain out now are you Hamisaki?" Alexandra grinned.

"You guys went back to your original last names?" Tala asked.

"Might as well. I hate having to rease it all the time," Alexandra said as she kissed Tala quickly.

"HA look whose talking," Amy said with a grin as the five couples were off to the park. Amber had decided to go across the street again to go and get ice cream, but this time she took Brooklyn with her instead of Rei.

"Let's get the ice cream now," Amber said with a smile.

"Yeah let's," Brooklyn said. When they went to the counter to their surprise Alan was there across the counter from them. Amber was on the verge of laughing her heads off, but then held it in.

"Alan?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Alan said. Amberl aughed.

"Oh you are so nice," Alan said as he threw the apron across the room and left.

"Hey shifts over your turn take over," Alan said and left the store with Amber's ice cream.

"Hey come back here Alan!" Amber yelled as she chased her older brother. Brooklyn let out a little laugh before following the two energetic Nguyens out the door. Everyone looked to so a reddish brown head girl jump the forest green head boy with enough energy to get him stuck on the ground.

"Yesh where you get all that energy!" Alan yelled.

"Candy," Amber said simply, "Now give back that ice cream it's for everyone!"

"NOOOO IT'S MINE!" Alan yelled making his little sister fume. Everyone let out a little laugh as Brooklyn ran over to get Amber off of Alan.

"AHHHH I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!" Amber yelled now trying to reach for the ice cream that Alan so far has kept out of reach. Rachael and Amy let out a sigh as Sai went and grab the ice cream.

"Awww and I was having so much fun," Alan whinned.

"How old are you?" Amy asked Alan.

"The same age as Amber," Alan said.

"Oh I get it so you are 10," Rachael said stupidly. Alan's eyes widen then he looked at Amber again.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU LOOK LIKE A 10 YEARS OLD!" Alan yelled.

"With my adorable looks I could make myself look like a 7 years old," Amber said sweetly. Everyone started to laugh while Kai just smiled. Rachael was using Amber as a leaning post.

"Yeah a really tall 7 years old!" Rachael laughed.

"God that'd be funny to see!" Amy yelled as she put on hand on Max's shoulder to support herself.

"Hey that's not nice!" Amber whinned making everyone laughed harder.

"What!" Amber asked now getting annoyed. Just then a pair of arms grabbed Amber and threw her into the lake.

"AHHHHHHHHH COLD!" Amber yelled. Everyone now fell down laughing while Kai just chuckled a bit. Amber looked at the person who threw her in which happened to be Joey! **(A/N: Joey was in the last one! Except somethings changed about him). **Amber's mouth dropped. Joey was completely different from before. Instead of having dirty blond hair he now had soild black color hair.

"You evil--" Amber started.

"Hey that's not a nice way to say hi to a friend!" Joey said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well throwing a friend in the water isn't a nice way either," Amber said as she tried to get up, except Joey pushed her back in.

"AHHH I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE JUST LIKE PICKING ON THE LITTLE ONE!" Amber yelled. Everyone laughed at the little girl as a grin appeared on her face.

"Could you people please help me up?" Amber asked as two other boys appeared. On had bloody red hair just like Tala andgreen eyes. The other boy had navy blue hair with green eyes and a smirk on his face.

"HOLY SHIT! Tell me I'm dreaming!" Amber yelled. The red hair boy grinned.

"Okay you are dreaming," said the red hair boy.

"Roy I didn't mean it!" Amber yelled as she jump out of the water and was not on Roy.

"AHHHH THERE'S A CRAZY BANSHEE ON MY HEAD!" Roy yelled. Everyone laughed as the navy hair boy tried to get Amber off of his friend.

"No no no! Let me kill him Raymond!" Amber yelled. Brooklyn gave out a little laugh before he went to get Amber off of Roy.

"Remind me not to get her on my head again will ya?" Roy asked as he scratched his head.

"Roy! You never change," Rachael said between fits of laughter.

"Neither did you," Roy said.

"Oh we changed Roy pal," Amy giggled as she looked at Kai and Sai. Roy, Raymond, and Joey looked at the two then jump.

"HOLY SHIT OUR LITTLE SISTERS HAS BOYFRIENDS!" the three yelled at once. Alan gave them all a death glare.

"We mean our fake little sisters," Raymond said instantly trying to defend himself.

* * *

akkiangel: hehehehehe i was so bored I had to do that! Okay everyone please review! 


	5. Who is That?

akkiangel: Okay it will take a while for the next chapter to go up since I have lots of things to do for the weekend! sorry people!

Amber: yeah you should be.

akkiangel: Whatever! Oh hey people I actually finished this on Saturday, but had no time to post it up! pretty stupid huh?

Amber: Very..

Sai: little sisters?

akkiangel: You'll find out soon... I think...

* * *

"So what do you mean by 'our fake little sisters'?" Brooklyn asked. He was currently leaning on a tree while having Amber sit on his lap. More like he made her sit there. Kai was using a tree as a support beam, except Sai was using his shoulders as a support beam. Rei and Rachael just said next to each other using one another as support beams. Amy and Max was sitting next to each other on the bench doing the same thing Rei and Rachael was doing. 

"Back at the alley we were pretty close," Joey started.

"So then we started to see each other as brother and sisters. We three are older than the four little girls right here," Raymond said giving Amber a pat on the head.

"And we considered them as little sisters. When Alan is around we then have to add the work 'fake' in front of it all," Roy said.

"Yeah unless they want to be deadmeat," Alan said crossing his arms.

"So do you know who they are?" Raymond asked Roy. Roy did an anime fall then hitted Raymond on the head.

"Isn't it obvious! They are our "fake" little sister boyfriends!" Roy yelled.

"But then Sai can't have a boyfriend! She's too distant!" Raymond yelled back.

"Are you gay?" Amber asked instantly.

"NO!" Both boys yelled at once.

"Then stop acting like a married old gay couple," Amber grinned. Joey sweatdropped as he watch Roy and Raymond jump Amber. Amber ran and used Brooklyn as a shield. Joey sighed.

"I have idiots as friends," Joey sighed. The next minute Amber was on him.

"YOU FAT MEANY!" Amber yelled as she started hitting his head. Everyone laughed as they watch Roy and Raymond try to pull Amber off of Joey.

"Hey hey important news to tell you all!" Joey yelled. Amber let go, but then it was too sudden making the three fall. Brooklyn grabbed Amber, but the other two boys squashed each other.

"Thanks Brook," Amber chirpped.

"What news?" Sai asked.

"And how come its important?" Amy asked.

"It has something to do with Voltaire," Joey said. Most of the people there got stiffed, but Amber was just confused.

"Who's Voltaire?" Amber asked. Everyone fell anime style.

"Voltaire! Owner of BioAlley! Guy kidnapped us! Boris's lover!" Rachael yelled. Then she stopped.

"Wait I think he is Boris's lover," Rachael said. Everyone did another anime fall.

"Okay back to the point!" Joey yelled. Everyone looked at him again with a serious face.

"Voltaire is back. We found out when one of his goons nearly got Raymond here. They left many evidence that BioAlley is back up and running," Joey said.

"Yeah they even tried to tattoo the elblem for it!" Raymond yelled. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well they didn't," Amber said, "So there's two gay couples I know."

"Really who?" Raymond asked stupidly.

"You... with Roy... Boris with Voltaire," Amber said.

"Run," Raymond and Roy said darkly. Amber wasted no time climbing in the tree leaving Brooklyn down there alone. Raymond and Roy instantly started to climb the tree until they were about 20 feets high then Amber jumped down back onto Brooklyn's lap again. Amber was grinning.

"How you gonna get down if you are scared of heights?" Amber grinned. Raymond clung onto the tree for his dear life while Roy was trying to find a way down without jumping.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE..." Roy let his sentence trailed off as Amber snickered. Everyone was either trying to prevent themselves from laughing, giggling, or snickering. Joey let out another sigh.

"Alan trade you lives," Joey said.

"No way man I like my life the way it is," Alan said as he got Amber in a dead headlock.

"AHHHH LET GO!" Amber yelled, but then instead she felt someone's fist rubbing back and forth on her head pretty hard.

"Hey cut it out that hurts!" Amber whinned.

"Ummm hey Alan... I forgot my question!" Rachael yelled. Rei let out a laugh as he hugged Rachael, but then got separated by Roy.

"Hey how long have you been with each other?" Roy asked instantly. Raymond was doing the same thing to Max and Amy.

"3-4 months ago," Rei said.

"How much do you --" Roy got cut off when Amber jumped him.

"God dam it they already went through this with Chris!" Amber yelled. Amber was lying it was actually Kai and Brooklyn who went through his trial in a different way.

"What about Tala?" Raymond asked. Amber looked left and right for the red headed boy and noticed he was missing. Then she looked around for the silver hair girl, but she was no where to be seen as well.

"Uh oh... he did go through it... except they are missing," Amber said, "Now come on let's go home. They'd probably be there." It took a while for Amber to reason with everyone, but in the end they all went home. When the four girls got home they opened the door to see Alexandra's and Tala's jackets on the ground.

"Something tells me that isn't good," Amber said. The four girls looked at each other for a minute then ran upstaires to Alexandra's room. When the pushed opened the door they saw clothing everywhere and their jaws pratically hit the floor.

* * *

akkiangel: oooooo i'm so freakin bored now... nothing to do! 

Amber: go type another chapter!

akkiangel: have to work on the other one! well okay people see ya and review will ya?


	6. He's Really Back

akkiangel: wow is it me or am i starting to slack off?

Amber: starting to slack off.

akkiangel: I had a poetry book due at 10 today! So please!

Amber: your fault!

akkiangel: yeep! so where's the disclaimer?

Sai: umm...

SaiWong: ummm dead.

akkiangel: fine go do the disclaiming anyone!

SaiWong: akkiangel and I don't own Beyblade, but we own the non-excisiting characters in beyblade!

* * *

"Whaaa I'm so tired!" Alexandra said then looked at the door. Alexandra blinked a couple of times before seeing her messy room. 

"You guys how's it going?" Alexandra asked as she went to pick up her clothes.

"Went to the park, you and Tala disappeared," Amber said flatly.

"Well we went to go and eat somewhere else. So have you decided the song yet? You had like an entire list that we would usually play at a concert," Alexandra said. Amber gave out a light chuckle.

"Umm... Shut Up?" Amber asked.

"Nah how about Welcome to My Life," Amy said.

"No way that's not even exciting!" Rachael whinned. Sai sighed.

"My Chemical Romance?" Sai suggested. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"No way goth lady!" Rachael said instantly. Sai was then now trying to beat the living out of Rachael, but then Amber was blocking her from doing so.

"Okay I got it! Now let's go and practice!" Amber said instantly as she ran to the garage. Everyone sweatdropped from how the leader of Death Angels was acting.

--Over to the Boys--

"Man who knew this was actually easy?" Tala asked as he played his bloody red electric guitar.Rei was playing the drums while Max played the bass guitar and everyone else did the electric guitar. They made that everyone else was singing the song as well.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Brooklyn said.

"More like Amber," Tala teased.

"Yeah well you must be thinking about Alexandra," Rei said.

"And you about Rachael," Tala teased back trying to defend himself.

"Tala shut up we need to work on it more," Kai said. Everyone sighed.

"But Kai my fingers are going to fall off," Max said.

"Shut up and just play," Kai hissed. It has been the 30th time Max whinned about his fingers falling off so Kai was now already annoyed.

--Over to the Girls--

"Okay now let's go and do our homework! We already had the song a loooooong time ago!" Amber cheered. Everyone hitted Amber on the head. She made the entire team practice for 2 whole entire hours even though they already know how to play the song.

"Amber I am going to kill you for waisting 2 whole hours of my life!" Rachael yelled.

"Hey if you try to kill me then you will waste a couple more minutes of your life, then more to practice," Amber pointed out.

"Whoa did she just made sense there?" Rachael asked.

"She did... she did!" Amy yelled.

"THE END OF THE WORLD!" Rachael yelled. Amber let out a sigh.

"So if I do make sense everyone is going to die? Man you are stupid," Amber said as she went up to her room and closed the door. Rachael and Amy gave each other a look before they went to their room. Alexandra was sitting on the computer while Sai was doing her work, while working on the computer, and listening to music. Amber was playing games, chatting on the internet, doing her homework, and eat at the same time. Rachael was busy play games while Amy was reading a book.

-Amber's Room-

"Ahhhh I'm so fuckin bored!" Amber yelled as she turned her game off and leaned back in her chair. She was already done with her homework where they had to go and take care of labeling the maps and color coding them.

"Hello Mistress," Velix said appearing out of no where making Amber jump.

"AHHHH! Don't do that!" Amber yelled as she jump off her chair. Velix chuckled at the frightened girl.

"Velix I haven't seen you or Kasai for a while," Amber said changing her tone instantly as she go off the ground.

"Yes well we had some "things" to take care of. I'm just taking a little break to check on my great mistress," Velix grinned.

"Velix for the... I think 100000th time just call me Amber!" Amber yelled. Velix let out a laugh before disappearing off.

"Curses! When I want to say something he just disappears! So nice," Amber said sarcasticly as she went off labeling the parts of the frog's organs for her frog dissection project. Amber's face had a little disgust in it.

"I'm so going to be making Tala stick his finger in the thing's mouth," Amber muttered. As the clocked change from 1:59 AM to 2:00 AM Amber let out a yawn as she streched her arms. She looked on the screen to see none of her friends were currently on at the moment.

"Dam them all I told them to get their asses on today," Amber muttered as she turned off the computer. She feel on her bed, but then something felt wrong. She opened her eyes to see a hair of eyes staring down at her. Her heart beat quickened as she sat up.

_'VELIX! KASAI HELP!' _Amber started panicking in her mind. She looked at her desk where there was her phone and her work.

"Shit I forgot about the stupid poetry homework," Amber said as she got out of her bed and went to do the notebook, but while she was at it she called Sai's cell.

--Phone Conversation--

What you want Akki?

_Whatever you do don't fall asleep! I think there's someone watching us!_-- Amber whispered.

Yeah found that out like 2 hours ago -- Sai muttered.

_Oh but what about the others?_

Simple. I told them if they go to sleep and find themselves somewhere else when they wake up that means that I will kill them.

_Ah hahahahahaha! I swear you should be called Akki sometimes!_

Nah I think you should. So if you don't mind let me play my stupid game!

_Fine bossy_

--End of Conversation--

Amber then threw her phone on her bed as she worked on her poetry notebook.

"Stupid person... stupid watching person not letting me sleep and making me do this stupid homework which I just remembered," Ambe rmuttered under her breath so the person couldn't hear, but unfortunately he did.

"Amber that wasn't nice to say," the person said. Amber stopped writing and her eyes were opened wide.

"Oh shit," Amber muttered as she turned to see no one, but Voltaire. Amber's eyes widen even more.

"EVERYONE VOLTAIRE'S HERE!" Amber screamed as she darted out of her room at lighting speed.

"Crap," Voltaire hissed as he tried to follow the younger girl. Amber war running door to door, but to find them all empty. Amber started to panic as she ran down a hall and when she turned she saw some of Voltaire's men at the end of the hall. Amber went to the otherside to see Voltaire coming.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," Amber said continuously as she turned around to see a window. A smiled danced across Amber's face as she opened the window and jumped, but to see more of Voltaire's men on the bottom holding Rachael and Amy.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" Amber yelled as she accidentally stepped on one of them making them release the struggling Rachael.

"Hi Amber," Rachael greeted, but then turned around to the men holding Amy.

"Hello and good-night," Rachael said as she punch their lights out. Amy dropped to the ground instantly and ran. Rachael and Amber then ran off following Amy to the cloest place they could hide at... Kai's place. When they got to Kai's Mansion they instantly jumped the metal fence and was at the doorstep pounding on the door. Kai then opened the door to see the three frightened girls.

"What happened and why are you here so late?" Kai asked. Amber was looking behind her, but then stopped when she shoved everyone in and shut the door tight.

"Voltaire," Amber hissed as she watch the black cars drove by. Kai's eyes widen at the name from shock and horror. Amy was now sitting on the couch hiding crying face while Rachael was hugging her.

"What did he do to terrified you so badly?" Amber asked Amy.

"He... he... he took Aelis!" Amy yelled. Amber pulled out her two beyblades as Rachael pulled her's out.

"No... you don't think he will try to recreate the black portions of them again," Amber said.

"I think he is," Rachael said.

"Sai!" Amber yelled instantly now remembering her forgotten friend. She pulled out her phone and called Sai's number, but to find only someone laughing on the other end.

--Phone Conversation--

Hello Amber.

_What the hell have you done to Sai! I want to talk to Sai now!_

Don't worry you will see her... soon.

_Bastard! If you hurt herI swear you'll have many people to answer to including Kai._

Kai? So she's holding Kai's heart or is he holding her heart? Either way she will become the solider I trained her to be! And I will get the rest of my soliders back!

--End of Conversation--

"He's got them," Amber muttered as she dropped her phone, "And he's coming back for us... all of us."

* * *

akkiangel: tut tut must trouble follow you everywhere? 

Amber: it's your fault!

akkiangel: yes i know okay people please review! and yeah might take me a while... again to update...


	7. Rachael Strikes Out

akkiangel: sorry people I had writer's block for once! usually it's the stupid laptop that wouldn't let me go and post it up, but now that's fixed i have writer's block! okay the idea came to me as i was playing the flute, which always helps me! xD

Sai: why the hell did I get kidnapped!

Amber: Better you than me.

akkiangel: True, and it has to be. You'll find out soon as for now Disclaimer!

Sai: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade, but she now offiically owns me.

* * *

It's been three days since Sai and Alexandra got kidnapped from Voltaire. Kai made everyone move into his place so they no more disapperance can be made easily. Amber was checking the mail whenshe got on particular mail. She opened it to seesomething that made her eyespop out of her eye sockets. She ran up the stairs clutching the mail tightly as she ran into Rachael, Amy, and herroom. They decided to share a room so itwould be a bit difficult to kidnap them instead of having them all in seperate rooms. To Amber's luck Rachael and Amy was already there. 

"Guys look at this!" Amber yelled as she toss theletter toher two remaining teammates. They both grab it to read what it said.

**_To:_**

_**Amber **_

**_Amy _**

**_Rachael_**

**_Do you like the idea that Sai and Alexandra got kidnapped? If not get use to it, because if you don't come soon more will disappear. Amber knows how to get into the database so she could locate the abbey for you now. Don't come a live will be gone. Come and I can guarantee someone's life will be gone as well. Either way someone loses their life, so who will it be? Come and find out._**

**_Voltaire_**

"So are we?" Amy asked. Amber nodded.

"Of course. Rach I want you to burn this. If the boys find it they will certainly try to come and see if we need saving. If they do then they might get in the way and more than the amount of people we want dead may happen," Amber said as she threw it to Rachael.

"Right," Rachael said as she slip the letter into her pocket.

--Later that night--

Amber was wearing ablack sleeveless shirt that had a red phoenix on her back with black pants and a long black jacket on top of it all. She had black skin tight gloves with black combat boots. Her two katanas hidden beneath her jacket next to her guns out of sight from other people. Rachael on the other hand was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a white mini-skirt. Her combat boots werelight brownand on her long white jacket was white snakes outlined in black on the back. Hidden beneath her jacket were two sharp blades waiting for her arms to slide into the empty hole so they could get shut around her arms and her guns right next to them. Amy on the other hand was just wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a blackmini-skirt and a long black jacket. She had her two short blades in their sleath waiting to get pulled out next to her two guns.

"And here I am thinking that the last time would have been the last time we had to do something like this," Rachael chuckled.

"Then don't join and it will be the last time," Amber said.

"No way we are all in this togther," Amy said. Amber let out a sigh as she opened the balcony windows and jumped off. One by one they followed and Rachael forgetting to burn the letter left it on the bed. The three girls got to the new abbey in less than forty-five minutes and outside were the usual guards.

"They switch every fifteen minutes and since we are here early by two minutes get ready. Once they switch it will take them five minutes to get back to their post. The camera takes two and a half minutes to start recording the empty areas the guards will be doing. Don't play around inside, get in and then get out. You know the rules kill those who gets in the way," Amber said then looked at Amy.

"Once the guards move I'll silently kill them. Take them over and make them act like nothing's wrong," Amber said. Amy nodded.

"Ban Shu Zhen move fast, but silently like how you always do.Panlong and Al are on the third floor cell 245. Nekomata and I will take care of the rest. Stay alive all of you or else I'll hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again," Amber threatened and the two girls nodded. A bell rang and the guards started to move. The three girls dash over into the abbey silently as they jumped in the bushes. Amber grabbed out her gun and switch it to silent mode as she shot the two guards in the head. Amy took no time to make their bodies move like they didn't get shot and get to their post. They look around to see the coast was clear and dashed into the building. While they were in the building they didn't many people since it was just a newly built abbey which is no surprise to the three girls. On the third floor after running to the middle of the hall the soliders started to come.

"Ban Shu Zhen go ahead. Nekomata and I will catch up to you. For now go and get Panlong and Al," Amber said as she pulled out her gun to shoot some of them in the head. Amy went to use her guns as well, but when they were too close she instantly pulled out her short swords and attack as Amber pulled out her katanas to attack as well. Afterthe fightAmy got a deep cut in her left arm while Amber got on in her right leg. Otherwises the others were just scratches.

"Let's go Nekomata," Amber said and Amy nodded as a response. The two ran down just to see Rachael fighting a girlat the end of the hall. From what they could tell she was loosing badly... really badly. Amber pulled out her gun and tried to take an aim, but she couldn't because of the two girls movements so she putted her gun away. Amber then decided to pull out one of her katanas just in case they needed it. Rachael was too busy fighting to see another girl from the one she was currently fighting and when she did she got distracted.

"Natalie!" Rachael asked as the girl she was fighting shove her knife into Rachael's stomach. Rachael coughed out blood as the blood started pouring down her stomach.

"S-shit," Rachael said as her vision became blurry.

--Back at the Mansion--

Rei went in the girl's room wondering why it was so quiet than usual. When he went in he found it was empty, but on the bed was a letter. He picked it up and read on side seeing that Voltaire sended them one. On the back was also another letter written by Rachael to everyone else.

**_Hey Rei_**

**_By the time you get this letter we will already be at the abbey. The address will be below, but be sure to copy it then burn this letter later. I was suppose to burn it, but I decided to leave this behind so you may know where we are. We don't know what will happen, but we intend to save our friends. Don't worry about us, because no matter what happens we will always be with you... forever... and we will always be loving you no matter what._**

**_Your's truely_**

**_Rachael_**

Rei's eyes widen as he ran downstairs to tell the boys what the girls were currently doing. When he did they were all out the door heading to the address Rachael copied down. When they got to the entrance they saw the guards that were keeping watch were already dead, because they didn't do anything when they saw the five teens in front of them walking in. As the gotinto the buildingthey heard a loud screech.

"Rachael!"Amber's and Amy's voice echoed through the halls. Rei dashed up the stairs and got to where the two girls were just to see Rachael falling down with a sword in her stomach. His eyes widen in horror as it happened.

"RACHAEL!" Rei yelled as he ran to Rachael to catch her in his arms. Rachael opened her eyes a bit to see she was staring right into Rie's eyes. When she did a smile slowly danced its way on to Rachael's face.

"Rei... I'm so so glad to see you," Rachael said weakly. Rei grabbed Rachael's right hand with his as a tear started to form in his eyes.

"It may be the last time before I get to," Rachael said.

"D-don't s-s-say th-that Rachael," Rei said as the tears now started to run down his face.

"Don't worry Rei. I'm going to be with you always... just mentally... not physically," Rachael said as her smile turned weaker, "Don't give up, and I love you... forever." Rachael's eyes then closed as the smile on her face stayed. Rei's tears were now flowing down his eyes rapidly as he hugged the lifeless body of Rachael. Amber and Amy was crying as well to see one of their friends die in front of them any they couldn't do anything.

"Dam you Rach. You just had to play the big hero and try to get rid of the bitch yourself didn't you?" Amber asked as Brooklyn's arms wrapped around Amber. Amy was crying into Max's chest as Kai and Tala went to help Rei. Rei refused to let go of the dead body, but then he did eventually. Amber slipped out of Brooklyn's arms as Amy pushed herself off of Max's chest.

"We have to go and get the others if we don't want this to happen again..." Amber said as a tear slid down her face. She then threw a smoke bomb on the ground making everyone shut their eyes as they coughed.

"Amber -coughs- wait!" Brooklyn yelled between coughs.,

"Amy!" Max yelled. When the smoke cleared the two girls were already gone.

"Come back alive," Brooklyn said as he look at where Amber was last standing before she threw the smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

akkiangel: Well Rach now you are out. 

Rachael: Why me!

Amber: I'm sad!

Amy: Rachael you won't have to stick with her anymore for this fanfic.

Sai: Yeah we all have to still.

Alexandra: True you lucky person!

akkiangel: Something will happen in the end, and it's coming up really soon... so for now review and I'm working on the next chapter right now!


	8. Another Death

SaiWong: akkiangel doesn't feel like chatting right now, but she wants to get on with the story. akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade!

* * *

Rei was still crying about Rachael, but then Tala went off check the guard's weapons and grabbed their guns as he passed them around with the extra bullets. On Rachael's swords Rei saw Rachael's name written on the black blades in white. As he look closer he saw his name starting to appear on the white blade then something in Rachael's pocket started to shine. Rei reached into Racheal's pocket to pull out Venom. The moment he did a boy at the age of 18 appeared before him. Dark green hair with one white horizontal streak in the middle of his hair and forest green eyes that looked like Venom. 

"Venom?" Rei asked.

"Yes. These blades are now yours. My Mistress is giving you them. She has set me free now, but she wants you to live on Rei," Venom said. Rei gave out a sigh as he closed his eyes ro remember the past about Rachael. Images of Rachael flow through his head... happy, sad, fun, enjoying pictures. All of them that had Rachael in it Rei was remembering. The very last picture he remembered was the one of Rachael with a big happy smile, but this picture he could hear Rachael's voice ringing through his ears.

"Rei," Rachael's voice echoed through Rei's ears. Her voice was pure, only in a happy voice being directed to him. Rei was snapped out of his thoughts when Venom touched his shoilders with his cold pale hand.

"Rei go your friends are leaving," Venom said. Rei look to see Venom was telling the truth and left, but not before taking one long last glance at Rachael's body on the wall then leaving. Venom shook his head.

"Mistress... wake from your deep slumber soon. It is killing the boy already," Venom said as then pulled a string around Rachael's neck and making the pendant come out of hiding beneath her shirt. Venom closed his eyes for 5 minutes before turning into a snake and slither into the little hole between Rachael and the wall to sleep with her.

--Amber and Amy--

"Why the hell did she had to play the big hero!" Amber yelled as they got to Sai's and Alexandra cell. When they got there they saw that Sai and Alexandra was just sitting on the beds with their eyes closed.

"Sai! Alexandra! Come on we have to go!" Amy yelled as she successfully picklock the door. When it opened Sai and Alexandra opened their eyes to face Amber and Amy, but with cold blood red eyes wanting to kill.

"Who are you?" Sai asked. Amber took a step forward while Amy took one backwards.

"What do you mean by that! I'm Amber your friend that has come to take you out of this hellhole!" Amber said as she clutch her fist.

"Friend? I don't have any friends, and you are just here to play with my brain," Sai hissed as she pulled out her swords.

"Dam you Voltaire," Amber hissed as she pulled out her two katanas and got into her fighting stance. Sai was the first to charge as Amber with a deadly speed unlike before.

'Dam it! Voltaire must have wipe out both of their memories!' Amber thought as she started to defend herself from Sai's attacks. Amber finally stop going on the defense and made an attack for Sai's arms, but then just to have them block by the swords. They continously attacked each other only to have their attacks blocked or missed.

"They're equal," Amy said when someone else suddenly tapped her shoulder. Amy jumped as she grabbed her weapon, pulled it out, then turned around to be facing whoever it was behind her. When she did her eyes widen. There was standing Rachael without any injuries at all.

"R-Rachael?" Amy asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Amber then got into a dead-lock with Sai's weapons and saw what Amy ment. She saw Rachael. Amber's eyes widen as she looked at Rachael not paying attention to the battle.

"What the--" Amber yelled, but then Sai distracted her by making Amber feel pain erupting in her stomach. Amber feel to her knees while clutching her stomach in pain.

'Rachael is dead... she died... Voltaire you bastard...' Amber thought then went back into the battle with Sai.

"Amy that's not Rachael!" Amber yelled, but then Amy was too busy crying. Amy was hugging Rachael while crying not paying attention to anything now. Rachael was her closest friend, but then now she was standing in front of her.

"R-Rachael! You're alive! I thought you died. The blood was so real... it came from you," Amy cried. Rachael only made an icy cold smile as she took the weapon from Amy's hand. Sicne Amy wasn't paying attention and it was Rachael taking her weapon she didn't care until she felt something starting to flow down her right arm. Amy looked to see her own sword in her arm making blood flow freely down her arm.

"Amy!" Amber yelled. Amy then had it clicked in her brain to see that the Rachael in front of her wasn't the one she was looking for. The one she was looking for was already dead. She pulled the sword out of her left arm feeling a sudden shock of pain and flinched showing the pain.

"Rachael?" Amy asked as then she felt the sword go in her stomach.

"Amy... don't worry. You'll be with me soon. Facing the same pain I faced," Rachael said as she pulled the sword out of Amy's stomach.

"You don't know how much pain I've been through Amy. I had to get beat just because of you," Rachael hissed, "I had to save you everytime we did a tag team battle. I had to risk my own life for you, but you never did that for me. I had to die just so then you wouldn't get killed yourself. All you did was cry while I had to take up the pain. I had to take up all your mistakes! You deserve to die!" Rachael yelled as she raised the sword above her head.

"Now it's your turn," Rachael said as she brought down her sword. Amy shut her eyes to feel the pain coming down on her, but then she felt nothing. Amy slowly opened her eyes to see Amber standing in front of her blocking the sword Rachael was about to use and was trying to block Sai's sword at the same time, but then she got a deep gash in her right arm.

"Amy move," Amber said as she continued to get striked at Sai's weapons. Amy instantly got off the ground and ran to a dark corner. Amber then moved out of the way and held her right arm.

"Amy you have to shoot the _fake_ Rachael now!" Amber yelled as she continued to fight the two girls attacking her. It was too much for Amber to take with the new injuries she just got. Amy slowly reached for her gun and pulled it out, but when she tried to aim she couldn't aim for Rachael. Her hands were shaking a lot and she was afriad.

"Amy if you don't kill her right now we are all going to die! The main goal is to save our friends! None of us planned for Rachael to die! None of us did!" Amber yelled, "Shoot her!" Amy slowly took aim for the _fake _Rachael, but to see her aim was still off.

"Shoot her!" Amber yelled again. Amy got her hand to stop shaking and now had the _fake_ Rachael in aim. Rachael then stopped attacking Amber and looked at Amy with a cold grin on her face.

"Shoot her!" Amber continously yelled. Amy closed her eyes as the _fake _Rachael ran over to her. When Amber was about to say it again Amy pulled the trigger and heard something fell to the ground. Amy opened her eyes to see that the _fake_ Rachael was on the ground, but there was also the same knife that killed Rachael in her chest. Amy opened her mouth, but then fell to the ground before anything could come out. Amberfinally slit the _fake_ Sai's throat open then ran over to Amy.

"Amy get up!" Amber yelled desperatly as she slowly shook Amy. The more Amber shook Amy the more she started to relize that Amy was dead.

"No... no," Amber said as the five boys came up the stairs to see the three lifeless bodies.

"Amy?" Max asked weakly. Amber gave Max a sad look and then Max relized the same thing.

"Amy!" Max yelled as he ran over to Amy's lifeless body. Amber moved out of the way as Max grabbed Amy's body and started to cry. Amber looked down as she look at Alexandra who just sat on the bench not caring what just happened. Tala ran over to Alexandra as Kai walked over to Sai's body. Rei stared at Rachael's body knowing that she wasn't the real one, but the fake one.

"Alexandra!" Tala said as he ran and hugged Alexandra, but then she pushed him off of her.

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked coldly.

"Alexandra it's me Tala!" Tala said. Amber walked over to Tala with Brooklyn right behind her.

"Tala she isn't Alexandra, and Kai that's not the real Sai. Rei you already know the real Rachael is dead," Amber said staring at the ground.

"Then who is she! Where is she?" Tala yelled. Amber flinched a bit from Tala's mad tone, but then pulled out her gun and shot Alexandra in the head.

"That was just a clone. Voltaire has them somewhere else," Amber said. Before Tala could yelled at Amber again a voice started to echo around the room.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty Amber," Voltaire chuckled, "The rest of my soliders has gotten rusty so they deserved to die. Now if you want to save your other friends come to the roof, that is if you can without your other two friend's help," Voltaire's voice echoed. Amber let out a growl as she made a break for the stairs, but then Brooklyn grabbed Amber's wrist.

"No you aren't going alone," Brooklyn said as he pulled her back away from the stairs.

"Then who am I going to go with! Alexandra and Sai maybe getting killed as the seconds past! They maybe getting tortured! Who knows what Voltaire is doing to them!" Amber yelled as she struggled to get out of Brooklyn's grasp.

"We are all going together," Kai said coldly.

"No this is my problem!" Amber yelled.

"Well we are going to help since you may get killed going by yourself," Rei said.

"You may get killed! I could handle it myself!" Amber hissed.

"Rachael and Amy already got killed Amber. They got killed when we left you alone with them," Max sniffed.

"And besides I don't want to lose you," Brooklyn whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know you don't want to, but I don't want to lose any of you. It may not look like it, but inside I'm crying. Inside I'm breaking down little by little by their deaths. The more they die, the more I die myself. I can't handle it. If I lose any of you I know they won't forgive me. So that's why I'm going to do it myself," Amber said before she threw another smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared. Brooklyn felt Amber disappeared from his arms and he was now hugging nothing.

"Come on let's go. We all know where she is going," Tala said as she cock his gun and started to run up the stairs. One by one each boy ran up the stairs after Amber who was already three floors ahead of them. Amber was running up the stairs at a deadly speed cursing Voltaire in every language she knows.


	9. A Promise Made The End

akkiangel: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I've been having stupid writer's block! It's bloodly evil I tell you all! Okay so now where is the bloody disclaimer?

Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

By then time the group of boys got up to the roof there was Amber with a bleeding arm beyblading someone who was suppose to have died... Kayla. From what they all could tell Amber was using Velix while Kayla was using Black Velix. Over behind Kayla was Sai and Alexandra stuck in glass tubes with water slowly filling the tube. The water was only at their necks so the battle has been going on for a long time. With every hit Velix was getting he was losing speed, but Black Velix was increasing speed more and more. 

"Velix!" Amber yelled.

"Black Velix!" Kayla yelled. Both beyblades glowed blue and the two bitbeast came out. Both wolves were different from the other. Velix was a pure while wolf with two tails. On theend of his two tails and pawswere flaming blue fire dancing around furiously and he had pure blood red eyes. Black Velix was well... obviously black with two tails as well. On the end of his two tails and paws were flaming red fire instead of blue and his eyes were blue. Both wolves were big and were giving each other dangerous death glares snarling and walking round in round in circles waiting for the other to attack or for their owners to call an attack.

"Flaming Black Rose Petals!" Amber yelled and Velix attacked. He moved his tail in front of his face, and when he removed them black burning rose petals were sent hitting Black Velix. Kayla just smirk.

"If that's all you got then you won't be able to save anyone. Black Velix use Black V Flames!" Kayla yelled. Black Velix did make a black V in the fire and send it hitting Velix square in the chest getting Amber to fall to her knees holding her chest.

"V-Velix use Flaming Eruption!" Amber yelled between pants. Velix ran towards Black Velix and pounce on him forcing Black Velix on his back. The area then became filled with white light and no one could see anything.

"Amber!" Brooklyn yelled. Everyone could hear the glass breaking then Voltaire screaming followed by Kayla. When the light dimished Black Velix was in pieces and Velix wobbled a bit before he stop spinning. Amber was standing for a bit before she collasped on the ground, but Brooklyn caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Amber," Brooklyn said slightly shaking her hoping she would open her eyes and she slowly did. A smile came across her face when she saw Brooklyn right there next to her.

"I guess this whole thing was pointless Brook," Amber slowly laughed. Brooklyn's eyes started to fill up with tears as Amber's blood started flowing out of her arm.

"Amber don't worry. Alexandra and Sai are still here I think," Brooklyn said, but quietly on the last two words he said. Amber laughed.

"No they didn't make it. I took too long to win the battle," Amber said, "I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry for causing all of this. Rachael, Amy, Sai, Alexandra. They are all dead, because of me," Amber yelled. Brooklyn hushed her.

"Amber it's not all your fault. You tried, but you didn't make it. It's alright, because this is all Voltaire's fault," Brooklyn said as he took Amber's right hand. Amber smiled.

"You've always been there for me, but now I can't be there for you. I feel like I'm letting you down, but I promise I'll come back somehow," Amber said then her hand became weightless. The tears were now freely flowing down his face as he gave Amber one last kiss then put her down on the ground. Kai and Tala had finish saying their good byes to Alexandra and Sai. Now they have all lost the ones they lost on the same day, because of the same person... Voltaire.

1 month later +

The five boys were at a forest that the four girls wanted to go, but could never go with them now. They all decided to go camping so they could see the things they loved ones wanted them to see. None of them has gotten over the fact they lost their beloved ones right in front of them. Inside there were still hurt of the memory. While camping Rei went to go and get some water to cook while Brooklyn went to walk around the area. Max was at the river staring at the water flowing down with the current. Kai and Tala decided to stay at the camp not caring what's going on.While Rei went to get the water he heard something hissing and turned around to see a white snake. He froze instantly seeing the snake.

"Rachael," Rei said sadly as the snake slithered away getting him to remember Rachel again. The image of Rachael came back into his head. The image of Rachael turing around and smiling at him while calling out his name.

"Rei!" Rachael's voice echoed through his ears with pure happiness. Rei gave out a sigh of remembering the girl again with a sorrow look on his face. While Max was staring at the river flowing until he heard a lion's roar. Max's head shot up, but there was nothing around. Max look around as the lion's roar echoed throughout the forest again. Max started to look around till he saw a blur of blue speed by the trees. From what Max could see it was a lion, but that didn't make sense. Lions were suppose to be in Africa at the savannas not in the forests. Then when the lion disappeared he look at the water again he saw Amy's reflection in the water. Memories of Amy came into Max's mind and he started to see images of her.

"Maxie!" Amy's voice yelled in Max's ears filled with so much joy it made Max smiled.

"Amy," Max whispered to himself as the wind started to pick up speed. Brooklyn was walking around looking at the nature. Brooklyn gave out a sigh.

"Amber would love this," Brooklyn muttered to himself. He then heard something screech in the sky that sounded like Kasai and looked up When he did he saw a black bird hovering right above him. He then heard a wolf's howl and look to see a pure white blur running around the forest.

"Amber," Brooklyn muttered to himself as the images came to him. All of them made him smile, because they were happy images of Amber smiling and having fun.

"Brooklyn I love you!" Amber's voice echo into his ears. He smiled then went back to the camp to see that everyone was already there and Rei just finished cooking.

(Night time)

It was night time when Kai and Tala were still up. Tala was sitting on a bench staring at the black forest thinking of Alexandra. He didn't need anything to remind him of her, she was in his head forever, and forever will his heart be broken because of the girls death. Tala gave out a sigh as he rested his head on his arms and drifted to sleep. Kai went to the river Max was at and was staring at the dark stary sky. Kai was just standing there when he heard a dragon like cry, but he wasn't sure. All he was sure was that memories of Sai came to mind. Images of Sai, but then in the pictures it was only her doing a smirk, which is the closest she would ever smile. Kai then stare that the full moon shining ever so brightly.

"Sai... are you going to make sure Amber keeps her promise?" Kai asked.

* * *

akkiangel: It's the end! Sequel? Yes no you choose! So please review! 


End file.
